Silence
by Kaylice
Summary: Neopolitan is a 15 year old girl. Abused by her father and gangs of bullies are always on her case. She feels there's no hope for her. But will her new friends uncover her secret or will she forever suffer in silence? Warning: Character Abuse. Ruby x Neo. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N :**_ Hi Readers. I'm back with another story and I hope it's interesting. This time it's Ruby x Neo pairing setting in the Modern Day/High School AU. I'm not the best writer, so go easy on me. This time I wrote something longer! Also, thanks to _**Sgtranglin**_ for collaborating with me! :D.

Oh, by the way, Neo's mute in this. _  
>In Italics she's hand signing andor speaking in her thoughts. Kay? But as the story progresses, hopefully she will speak. :D_

**_Disclaimer _ : **I don't own RWBY or its characters. It belongs to the amazing Monty Oum. I only own my OC's I will make and this story.

**Main**_** Characters (Good and Ages) :**_

**Neopolitan-15, **

**Ruby Rose-15, **

**Yang Xiao Long-16,**

**Weiss Schnee-16**

**Main Enemies (Bad/Bullies) : **

**Cinder Fall-17, **

**Emerald Sustrai-16,**

**Mercury Black-17, **

**Malachite Twins-16,**

**Cardin Winchester-17**

* * *

><p><em>"Silence is the most powerful scream."-Anonymous<em>

In the dark early morning within the park, a lone girl hides. Neopolitan has pink and brown hair laced in a low ponytail with a white streak on the pink side. Her eyes is heterochomia that were also the exact color as her hair. She wears a pink jacket, skinny jeans and white converses. By her appearance, she looks odorous and impeccable girl._  
><em>

She sit herself on a swing where she draws in her notebook. Why is she out so early? Neo had left for school early on purpose. She didn't want to be home with her father when he wakes up. He's not a morning person one bit.

Looking at her wrist watch, Neo stands up and head towards school, though she honestly wished she didn't have to. _'Great... another spectacular day at school.'_ The mute girl sarcastically thought as she near the entrance of the school. A group of students from far behind watch as she goes in.

"Hey guys heads up! The freak girl is here." Emerald sneers, lips curling into a despicable smile.

"Why does she constantly come to school early?" Mercury snicker.

"That crummy girl is weird, what a barf bag of an outfit." Melanie says bristly.

"Bet she's going to the library. Let's go keep her company." Cinder hiss in a silk voice.

* * *

><p>Neo heads straight for the library, a place she can be left alone and away from all the students in this horrible school. She hate them all, hated them all, but it's her father who she hates the most. Finding her usual spot, a seat to the back of the library mostly hidden from view, she can watch the library around her.<p>

She takes out her notebook to proceed her drawings from earlier. Because of this, she didn't sight Cinder and her gang enter the library.

"Hey pinky poo!~" Emerald mockingly cooes, pinching Neo's cheek.

_'Oh god... Why?' _Neo thought desperately. Why can't they just leave her alone? She gets it, nobody likes her.

"What kind of picture are you drawing freak?" Mercury lamely remarks.

"..." Neo didn't say a word. She tries not to seem panicky or scared of them.

Emerald suddenly came from behind Neo and hold her hoodie over her face to blind her while the other twin Militia holding her arms down with the other and then Emerald snatches the notebook. Neo starts to kick and thrash around, trying to get free, wanting to shout out at them or try to get the attention of any teacher, but she wasn't going to receive any help from anyone. Emerald and Miltia let go as Cinder grabs the notebook from Emerald's hand.

Melanie asks, "What is that?"

When Neo is loose from their grip, she rapidly rush to Cinder, intent on getting her notebook back.

"Awww~ Isn't this cute? She draws herself eating ice cream with a girl." Cinder coldly foretells. Without any warning, she rips it.

Neo feel tears creeping into her eyes as she sees Cinder tearing her book, her eyes completely white. This results in her trying harder to get it from the taller girl. Melanie and Milita shove Neo down as Emerald rummage through her white backpack for a couple of seconds until she pulls out Neo's lunch money.

Cinder throws the notebook at the petite girl and they all walk away, laughing. Neo remains in a sitting position to stop her tears and goes through the process of putting her things back into her bag. _'Assholes!'_ Neo thought to herself. She realizes Emerald had taken her lunch money, so it seems she's going to be lunch less. She dash to her first period class when she hears the warning bell ringing in her ears...

* * *

><p>"Lie Ren?" The teacher, Mr. Port, went through attendance.<p>

"Here." Ren quietly says.

"Nora Valkyrie?"

"Nora~!" Nora cheerfully shouts in a hype tone, smiling widely.

"Jaune Arc?" "Oh-What?" Jaune ask absently, not paying attention.

"Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Hello again!~" Pyrrha politely, waving her hand.

"Mercury Black?"

"Yeah?" Mercury smirks.

"Blake Belladonna?"

Blake only nods at the teacher as an answer before resuming to her book.

"Cinder Fall?"

"Here." Cinder annoyed, rolling her eyes as she pop her bubblegum.

"Cardin Winchester?" Cardin only glares at the teacher as an answer.

"Velvet Scarletina?"

"H-Here..." Velvet shyly replies.

"Melanie and Miltiades Malachite?"

"Here!" The twins say in unison.

"Neopolitan?"

Neo glance at the teacher as her response.

Neo tunes out the teacher after answering her name, she has already learnt most of the course for most of her subjects. So she begin drawing in her notebook, replacing the drawing Cinder had wreck. Neo feels a paper ball smack back of her head, then another and another. She soon grows aggravated and turns around at the culprit, eyes glaring daggers.

"Hehehehe." Emerald giggles at Neo's frustration. Melanie throws one in Neo's face.

Neo grip her seat in anger, trying to control her emotions. She turns back around as she breathes in and out in trying to calm herself down, which is successful and is able to return drawing. But Cinder aims another one, hitting her forehead.

Mr. Port notice and gives Cinder a warning, "Miss Fall, no paper ball throwing in this class."

Neo allows herself a small smile seeing Cinder get told off, however conceals her smile to not draw attention to herself. As soon as the teacher's back is turned though, Cinder tosses another one at her.

"This is going to be a long day...' Neo thought annoyed, sulking in her seat.

"Now, let me tell you about how I was successful in high school!" Mr. Port announces.

'A very long day...' Neo adds, her right eyes twitching.

* * *

><p>Later on the class was over, Neo tries to leave as quick as she can walking down the hall. Someone pin a girl with pure white hair in a ponytail off-center. Neo knows immediately it's Weiss Schnee, whose family owns a big company and is very wealthy. Additionally, because of her cold attitude, nobody liked her and was given the name 'Ice Queen' by many.<p>

"Ice Queen, what's the rush?" A tall, muscular teenage boy with red and brown hair whispers at her.

"Go away!" Weiss orders.

"What happened Weiss? I thought we had something special..?" He whines.

"We never 'had' anything Adam! Move it!"

*BAM!* Adam slams Weiss into lockers.

Neo sees what Adam is doing to Weiss, and while she didn't know what she can do to stop him. Adam was strong and tall, it would be easy to overpower Neo small body and there was no telling what he would do if she got involved. Someone urge Adam off the fragile girl. It's Blake.

"Adam! What are you doing?!"

Neo moves behind some lockers, as she watches what's taking place and seeing Blake push Adam off Weiss and it's clear Blake's gravel with him.

"It's nothing Blake. Me and the ice queen are just having a little chat." Adam slyly smirks.

Blake glowered at him, "Oh it's nothing? Then why the hell is there a dent in the locker you slammed her into?" Her voice was level but she didn't have to shout to make someone cower.

Weiss answers, "He only wants me for being wealthy! He kept saying we're going out and we never wasn't!"

Blake didn't comment back to Weiss, but then turn to Adam, glaring at him. "Is that true?"

"It's none of your business Blake." Adam growls storming off.

Blake scowl at Adam walking off. Once she's certain he's gone, Blake walks off as well leaving Weiss standing there alone. Weiss huff her breath, smoothing her out her light blue dress and pick up her book that had slip out her hand. Neo can see she's struggling not to cry, her face crumbling.

Neo is unsure what she can do for the girl, or how she would react but she move dimly to her making sure Weiss know she's approaching her, as to not intimidate her. Weiss looks up and almost jumps out of her skin when she sees Neo, then gets angry.

"Neo! Don't scare me like that! What do you want?!"

Neo swiftly writes a note, showing Weiss. _'Sorry, I saw your argument. Are you ok?'_

"Yes I'm fine." Weiss wipes her tear quickly.

Neo frowns at the clear lie Weiss said and hands her another note. 'You don't look fine.'

"I'm okay Neo! Just... go!" She lashes out at the small girl.

Neo frowns again, but departs from Weiss, leaving her alone to her next class.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime comes and Neo's fed up. No. Pissed off! All day long she was insulted, harassed and just plain out... abused! To make matters worse, her baby-sitting money had got stolen by little thief Emerald. What else can be worst this time?<p>

She avoids the lunch hall and a couple other places students went at lunch, she walks to the gym, easily getting inside, she hides in a corner where there is a small bit of light. Moments later she sees Cinder and her gang again! _'Damn, I can't have a good day can I?!' _Neo hides in a corner of the gym, hoping the group won't detect her.

"Where's that stupid freak?" Cinder spoke.

"Probably she's in the cafeteria." Militia answers.

"I didn't see her in there. Plus, I took her money." Emerald adds, grinning.

"Let's go look somewhere else. She's not in the gym." Melanie concludes, looking around. Then they all left the gym.

Neo allows herself to smile slightly, seeing that she has dodge her bullies, but she stays hidden until she's sure they left. Few minutes later, Neo's enjoying her peace and quiet up till the point she hears voices. It's some guys.

Neo looks over curiously, she sees them exchange a bag and money. Neo knows what it is. _'Drugs! They will get themselves arrested one day!'_

This isn't the first time she see them selling it. Neo focuses on drawing, ignoring the boys' inside doing a deal. As lunchtime was starting to finish, she packs up her things and starts to walk to her class, waving off a boy who asks her for drugs.

* * *

><p>School ends and Neo takes the longest walk home. She isn't exactly in a rush, she stops at an ice cream shop for some Neapolitan ice cream. She's glad school's over so she can't be push around. As she sits at the counter waiting for the waitress.<p>

Lindsay was on her shift. She had dropped out of high school and worked at the ice cream shop where her and Neo first met. Neo immediately liked her because Lindsay was so friendly and kind. "Hey Neo, the usual?" she asks.

Neo nods her head in reply. She smiles at the young woman behind the counter as she gets her ice cream, something to cheer her up at the end of the long and difficult day. She swirls the three flavored ice cream with her spoon. She eats the frozen desert and frowns at the fact it's gone so quick. She gathers her things and leaves...

Finally at home, Neo opens the door quietly and runs up stairs to her room. She's satisfied her father isn't in the house. Neo's bedroom walls were pink with white streaks. She didn't have much in her room and her father made sure of that, but what she did have is hers and follows a similar color scheme to her hair.

Looking around her room, Neo finds it all messed up, her clothes toss here and there and debris all over the floor, her bed also a mess. _'Guess I've got to clean up...'_ Neo wearily thought, groaning.

She cleans the living room, bathroom and kitchen. After hours of cleaning she grows tired and lets out a yawn. She goes back up to her room and lays down on her bed, her digital clock saying, 5:56. Seconds later she hears the door slam open. Neo screws up her face in displeasure. The last person she wants to see is _him_.

She pray he didn't see any little mistake. Then she shrieks in her mind. She forgot to cook dinner! Realizing her misconception is conflicted between getting up and apologizing or pretend to be asleep.

"NEO!" Her father's voice booms through the walls. Neo promptly writes a note, knowing what her options is. She runs past her father, giving him the note as she go into the kitchen to cook. Her father looks at the paper in disgust and crumples it. Neo doesn't notice what her father's doing she went about getting food together to cook for him. Suddenly she feels a severe slap across her cheek and she falls to the ground.

Her lip has split open a scar, blood running down her chin as her eyes widen, turning white.

"Where is the food?! And why is there dust still on the counter?!" He scowls shouting.

Neo shook her head, hand signing to her father, _'I'm sorry, I forgot to fix dinner but I'm doing it right now.' _As she try to resume cooking, her father grabs her arm and slaps her again.

"NO! You're not cooking or eating shit tonight!" He shoves her towards the stairs and she hit her chin as she stumbles, making her bite down her tongue really hard.

Getting the hint, Neo walks up the stairs and went to her room, softly crying into her pillow. She hates her life she lives in. She hates it. She's abused by her father and treated as a slave, bullied by other students in school just because she's different. She bury her face in her pillow, wishing she could scream. She keep weeping until no more tears falls and sleep eventually takes her.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sometimes crying is the only way your eyes speak when your mouth can't explain how broken your heart is."-Unknown_

Neo's awake in bed, she still have time before she can get up and get ready for school, but she can't sleep and has nothing to do. So she just listens out for her father, hoping he would be leaving. She hears the door slam downstairs. She looks at the clock on her top drawer in alert and it says, 7:21am.

Neo sighs, rubbing her eyes as she push the covers from her body before doing her morning routines. She saunter down the hall to the bathroom. Until she sees more debris, clothes, beer bottles and other things toss everywhere. Just the sight of this made Neo's face scrunch up in disgust. She hates this, hate her father.

_'That careless piece of shit!'_ She thought, groaning.

That means Neo had more to clean up after school. Neo walks into the bathroom to get ready for her sure to be horrible day and starts to wash her face and brush her teeth and hair to make herself look presentable for school. Still angry at her father for the mess he always creates, she heads back to her room, clenching her fist.

She choose on a long pink tank top with a black skirt over it, wearing black stockings to make it look like a whole outfit. To end it, she has soft, pink flats that went along with the outfit to just give the impression that she's still the sweet little girl, but by being called ugly, freak and weird by her bullies and kids at school, she didn't think so.

Her hair's loose down since she wants to leave it down for the first week. On her right hand is one of her rubber bands just so she could tie it up when she needed it. She put on her sweater, knowing it would be unseasonably cool today.

Neo walks out her front door, walking down her street towards the direction of her school, thinking along the way. _'Why must father be such an asshole?', why can't he clean up after himself? Why does her have to hit me?' _

Thinking in her head as she walks along the street avoiding people and keeping her head down. Hoping to avoid anyone who'll pick on her along her way, Cardin Winchester and his buddies walks up to Neo just as she steps one of her feet into the campus. Neo sighs, he's also the person who she tries to avoid all day.

"Isn't the slutty freak Neo?" He taunts as his friends snickers loudly.

Neo looks down at the ground as she walks past them, ignoring the comments that they are making and hoping for them to ignore her as she walks past the group of boys heading into the main body of the school. _'Why must they say harsh things to me? What did I ever do to them to make them hate me?' _Asking herself as she walks to her locker to grab her books for the day.

Cardin grabs Neo and pulls her closer toward him. "I'll be borrowing you. You know you want to Ice cream girl." He slowly slid a finger down Neo's chin, groping her.

Neo has the gold opportunity to kick him between the legs and runs to her class P.E. Sprinting through the schools hallways away from Cardin, as she enters the gym and changing room, she stops and starts to breath deeply to recover from sprinting and panicking about what Cardin was going to do to her. _'What was that?!' _She screamed into her mind. Was he seducing her? Or was he going to... She shakes her head, not wanting to finish the disgusting thought.

Several footsteps is easily heard as people scatter among the group toward their individual classes. As she emerge in gym class, a tall woman with purple hair and green eyes walk up to her and asks, "Do you have your uniform?"

_'Uniform?' _Neo thought dumbly, looking back at her in surprise.

A sudden movement is made and then a whole set of the uniform is shove into her hands. "Here's your whole uniform, your father bought the whole set for you, including the sneakers. Go change!" The purple haired teacher said and then points a finger behind her toward the girl locker rooms.

_'Great.. he actually cares... Alright..' _she walk into the locker rooms to see several stalls for changing on either sides of the room. One of them had the door swung wide open. _'I'll.. Go there..' _

Neo made her way toward open stall and spun around the moment she walked inside. The new change of cloths was different for her. She walked out a few minutes later and then gather her other cloths before placing it in a box slot labeled _'Neopolitan.' _She walks near the mirror and then look at the rubber band on her right hand.

Her first instinct is to tie her hair up if she was going to be playing a sport, which of course is exactly what she was going to do. Doors are slammed open to show two gym teachers outside.

"Come on! We're playing Dodgeball today! Get your butts out here!" The purple haired teacher waved her hand as a gesture to get them all to move out of the lockers.

Neo hates gym. If they were going to play dodgeball, she's totally not playing. Seriously, who likes getting hit with a ball that's ready to hit you in the face and dodge every two seconds? She walks out of the gym and then suddenly stop.

Someone push her in the middle of her back to get her to walk once more. She stumbles as she's pushed in her back to get her moving again. Walking quickly to avoid getting pushed again, Neo moves to the side letting out a groan in her head seeing the gym set up for playing dodgeball. Neo moves to the side of the gym to wait for the teacher to get them on their teams.

"Awww~ Is Pinky-Poo sulking again?" She hears Emerald's voice. A laughter is heard and it belong to Cinder, "Looks like someone really dislikes Dodgeball."

A slight blush appears on Neo's cheeks as she recognizes others saw her, ducking her head. She moves away from Cinder and Emerald as much as she could and while they spot the blush, smirking, "Oh pinky-poo is blushing."

Kids laughs at her while Neo hides her face in purple-haired teacher blows her whistle at them. "Alright, knock it off Emerald!"

Neo's thankful that the teacher tells Emerald to stop, but knew it wouldn't make a difference anyway. The teacher divide the class up into two teams, with Neo on one team and Emerald and Cinder on the opposite team who were starring at Neo.

"Ready?! Begin!" The teacher whistles.

Students bone rushes at the red balls as some stand behind, afraid to catching the ball and getting hit. Also, Neo's one of them. She stays back, keeping out of the way and trying to dodge any balls thrown towards her, spotting Cinder and Emerald both girls throw the balls they were heading directly towards her.

Not having a chance to dodge, one ball has missed her, but the other one smack her right in the face. Falling over onto the ground, Neo perceives laughter of the other students as she walks off the court, and sitting down on the bench. Redness begin to play on her cheeks after the impact. _'Dodgeball... sucks ass.' _

A boy groans beside her and she turns her head to see Jaune Arc, ever so desperately dodging balls that are being thrown at him. One girl has been hit in the leg and she falls down. Neo sits on the sidelines watching as her team slowly gets hit with a ball and is knocked out of the game. Sitting there Neo just thought, _'Why is it always Dodgeball? Why not something else?' _

Cinder bumps her shoulder against Neo's. "Good luck, next time ice cream. You'll definitely need it and one more thin-"

Emerald drags her off the court for some reason and then Coco hits a guy in the face hard in the background. The bell rings so suddenly. The whole freaking world didn't want Neo to get hurt. How grateful.

_**~πππ~**_

Neo moves quickly back into the changing room to change back into her normal clothes. Once done she walks out of the changing room heading to her next class, hoping that nothing more would go wrong or anyone would try to hurt her. History class with Mr. Oobleck's her next class.

Neo sometimes gets bored of that class too. The teacher was just so talkative and moves around a lot! As she enter the classroom, she sits at a four table desk in the back of the inside her backpack for her things, she didn't see Weiss standing beside her. She clears her throat to gain Neo's attention which did.

"Is anyone sitting here?" She politely asks.

Neo looks up at Weiss with curious eyes with a hint of worry inside, wanting to know what Weiss was playing at but she cannot see any bad intents in the girl's eyes so she shook her head, indicating 'No.' Weiss seeing this sat down in front of her. Weiss sighs, seeming as if she wants to admit something, uncomfortable even.

"Look... I'm sorry about yesterday... just some stuff going on ..."

Neo nods at Weiss, before ducking her head to finish removing her things from her bag, she's still worrying that this was a prank.

Mr. Oobleck jet pass students inside the classroom with his mug, sitting his suitcase down on his desk. "Alright class! Today, you will be having a pop quiz before end of class!"

Moans and groans fills the class as the teacher hushes, "Settle down. New students are coming to this class. So be nice to them."

Neo groans in her head hearing about the pop quiz and again hearing about new students. _'Great, more people to bully me..' _

Mr. Oobleck opens up the door as two students walk into the room. The first is a very tall girl with long blonde hair, while the second is shorter then the first and has short black hair with the tips red. The girl with red hair wore a black jacket with red rose prints on them, pale blue jeans and red sneakers. She looks shy and a bit nervous, but her silver eyes were more friendlier. The other on the other hand, has a look of confidence with lilac orbs and bright smile. She wears an orange tank top and black jeans, which is unusual to wear in the middle of Fall, Neo thinks.

Neo notices that she's staring at the new students. Dropping her head to look at the table, she has a slight blush on her cheeks.

Looking around she notices that most students are looking at the new students. Mr. Oobleck speaks quickly, "Well introduce yourselves." His voice broke a number of people out of their looks.

The tall blonde one spoke up, "Hey, my name's Yang Xiao Long and this is my little sis Ruby Rose." Pointing to the smaller girl with a large smile on her face. Ruby shyly waves at everyone.

_'No way!' _Neo rivets, shock. They are sisters? They don't look like it from their eyes to their hair and last names.

Mr. Oobleck smiles. "Such lovely names! I'm sure you'll meet good people. Make sure all of you show respect and consideration to these young ladies. Now... where will you two sit...?"

Neo's saying in her head as Oobleck's looking around for a place to put the sisters. _'Not next to me, Not next to me! Please don't.' _Mr. Oobleck sees the two empty seats by Neo and Weiss.

"Ah, here we go. Next to Weiss and Neo, the girls with white hair and pink hair." Pointing them out to the sisters.

Yang nods pulling her sister slightly moving to the seats they were told to. The gold haired girl sit down next to Weiss while Ruby sat next to Neo sulks, _'Thanks a lot Mr. Oobleck...' _

During the rest of class, Yang talks throughout all the class and Weiss constantly had to tell the blonde girl to shut up, drawing some attention from students. Ruby went to talk to Neo throughout the lesson as well, but she ignores the girl and just started to draw in her notebook while listening to Oobleck drown on about whatever topic he could think.

Ruby, however, is persistent and looking over Neo's shoulder trying to see what the girl's doing while trying to get her to speak as well. Neo, catching this, turn and glare at Ruby, writing down. _'What are you doing?' _

Ruby shrieks a bit, luckily not catching anyone's attention. "U-um... nothing. Just wanted to say hi.." The girl softly answers.

Neo glares at Ruby for a few seconds before turning back to her notebook to carry on. While in the outside she seems calm, inside she's freaking out. _'What was that for? Why did I do that to her?' _Neo starts to worry about what could happen because of this. Will they threaten her? Will they make fun of her like the other kids do? Call her a freak, weirdo?

If that does happen, Neo will absolutely hate this girl and her sister... period...

_**~πππ~**_

Neo packs up her stuff quickly and walks out the room at equal speed as well, intent on avoiding everyone including the new students. Walking through the halls, she didn't have any food or money to buy food. Groaning slightly, she just walks to find somewhere to draw. She strolls outside the school and sits outside the school garden, ignoring her stomach that growls in starvation.

Sitting down, Neo brings her notebook out again, brushing her hair back before she continues her drawing from earlier in history class, wanting to finish it before the day's over.

"H-hi."

Neo jumps, almost dropping her things and Ruby's there sitting beside her with her bag of lunch. When did she get there?! Ruby's looking at Neo's notebook curiously and when Neo sees this, she slams it shut, hiding her drawings.

Writing on a serperate sheet of paper, _'What do you want?!' _

Ruby smiles, "Sorry if I'd talk too much, I just want to get a chance to know you..."

Neo looks at Ruby skeptically about Ruby's intentions, writing again, _'Is this some sort of prank?' _

"I wouldn't be talking to you right? I don't know anybody here. I just don't know how to meet new people." Ruby sincerely answers.

Neo's still unsure what Ruby's doing and decides to tell her as much, writing, _'You shouldn't be seen with me. Who wants to be friends with a mute, freaky girl like me...?'_

Neo adds in writing, her face forming to a sad expression. _'If you learn more about me, you might think the same..'_

Ruby looks at the paper stunned at what Neo was saying to her, looking up at Neo again she says, "Why would I think that? I don't even know you much yet and I just can see that you are fine."

Neo hesitates and before she writes, her stomach growls again and, hearing this, Ruby grins.

"Are you hungry? I got two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Ruby offers, going through her and hands her one.

Neo, seeing the sanwiches, shakes her head at Ruby, while she was hungry she couldn't accept food from a stranger, so she raises her hand to show she didn't want it.

"Are you sure? You're kind of drooling.." Ruby giggles, taking out a napkin. "Come on! It's really good."

Giving up, Neo slowly nods her head, looking down afraid to look at Ruby because of her smile and at how cute the girl's behaving now. Ruby hands one of her sandwiches over to her. Neo takes the sandwich and wolves it down, not caring if she looks like a savage while doing so, but she's just so hungry... After eating it, she has a belly ache from starvation but she didn't care.

Ruby put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh at Neo's actions. "Someone's hungry." Smiling at the girl as she herself starts to eat her sandwich, albeit a little slower.

Neo's eyes still narrows secretly at the girl. Why was she doing this? This must be some type of act she's pulling. Whatever it is, she's not buying it. Ruby smiles at Neo as she eats her sandwich. Once finished, she turns to Neo again asking, "So what was you drawing?"

Neo picks up her notebook and shows her two girls eating ice cream. She hasn't complete it yet, but she's planning to. She's a bit surprised that someone wants to actually see her drawings, which made her a bit happy. Ruby looks at the drawings, shocked at how good they are. "These are amazing."

Neo writes, _"Really? It's not even done yet.."_

Ruby nods her head, excitably. "Yeah it looks really cool, and very well drawn."

_'Thank you...' _Suddenly the bell rings. Neo quickly writes,_ 'Sorry but i have to go..' _

Neo rushes off walking to her next lesson, unsure whether Ruby was in it or not. The whole way Neo kept thinking about the new girl, still susipicous of her.

_**~πππ~**_

_**After school**_

"Pinky-Poo! Where you going?" Cinder yell as she Emerald, the Malachite twins and Mercury saw Neo.

_'Why? Just why?'_ Neo grows annoyed and start to run.

"Oh its a chase! Hahaha!" Mercury state as he races to Neo with everyone behind him

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' Neo screams in her mind and threw a kick at Mercury's shins.

"BITCH!" Mercury just grows angrier.

"Get that two eyed colored midget!" Cinder holler.

Mercury finally caught up to Neo and grabbed her by her wrists. He holds her with a iron grip, though that's because he's on the football team and weight lifting team.

_'NO! Let go let go!' _Neo struggles, whimpering in pain.

"Heh what ya going to do now?" He laughs as he throw Neo to the ground with one hand still holding with the other, and he put his foot on her back. "Got her!" Mercury calls out.

"Where ya going Neo?" Cinder grunt as she kick Neo's side.

Neo just blocks her face as she's circled by the gang. Soon they all start to kick her repeatedly. To Neo, it feels like forever. At one point, she has enough, she tries to pull herself up only to be knock down again.

"Whats a matter Freaky girl? Huh?" Emerald mocks.

"I bet your mom left you and your dad cause your such a freak!" Cinder hissed.

Tears form in Neo's eyes as she grits her teeth as she suddenly found the strength to get up and charge the first person in view.

"Gahhh!" Miltia gets deck in the face by Neo's leg and she then turned to Cinder.

"Mercury get her!" Cinder squeals. Mercury latches his arm around Neo's neck, she swing furiously.

Neo miss and as she's thrown to the floor again, she hear shouts coming from above her. But she just curls up and covers her head to stop any more attacks. After a few minutes of silence, Neo opens her eyes and look up to see Ruby standing in front of her, with her sister not very far behind. Those that were attacking her weren't there. Weiss's also there with them.

Ruby ran to Neo and hugs her. "Oh my God! Are you ok Neo?" Ruby says checking for any injuries.

Neo flinchs, trying to crawl backwards trying to get away from Ruby, scared of what she might do to her. Neo's eyes held a scared and fearful look in her eyes.

Ruby pleads, "please... let me help you Neo. Everything's going to ne ok."

Neo starts to Shake her head further, as she gathers her stuff together before running home. She couldn't be late home, she needs to clean, she needs to cook dinner for her father. She used this as an excuse in her head to escape from Ruby.

"Neo please.." Ruby gently grasp her wrists.

Neo winced as pain shoot through her. Neo pulls her arm away as she turns and runs from Ruby. Ruby didn't follow at first, looking to her sister and Weiss unsure what to do until her sister made a motion to run after her. "Yang wait!" Ruby calls out her, but Yang didn't listen.

She caught up to Neo in mere seconds and put her arms around the small girl's waist."We're just trying to help you." Yang comforts her.

Neo winces when she's grabbed and she struggles to try and get out of the bigger girl's grip. Ruby and Weiss looks at each other and they catch up to them. "Neo stop. You're alright. They won't hurt you anymore." Weiss says.

Neo calms slightly, looking less afraid but still struggles to get out of Yang's grip, or at least trying to get her notepad so she could write to them. But as she tries to, she cries, crying her heart out. She can't stop crying. How much will she go through this? The beatings, the pain? Ruby, Weiss and Yang are in shock when they see the small girl just starting to cry.

Yang let go of Neo letting her fall into Ruby's arms as Ruby held Neo while she caresses her hair. Neo soon falls into a deep slumber, blackening out because of the pain. Ruby looked up at her sister, struggling slightly to hold Neo up, which her sister quickly helped with by picking up the small girl.

Ruby asked, "What now?"

"Will go take her to Lindsay at the ice cream shop. She has a first aid kit. She'll know what to do."

Ruby nods her head, and Yang with Ruby's help put Neo into her back, as they start to walk towards the ice cream with Weiss also following.

_**~πππ~**_

"How may I-" Lindsay stops as she sees Neo. "Oh my God what happened?"

Yang places Neo gently on a table while Ruby explains what happened. "Some students were beating her up outside school. I have no idea why." Worry seeps into her voice as she speaks.

"I bet it was Cinder and her gang wasn't it?!" Coco guesses.

Yang response, "Guess it was."

_'Where am I?!' _Neo thought, shooting up awake.

"Stay still Neo, let me take a look at those injuries!" Lindsay said as she was about to take her hoodie off.

Neo shakes her head quickly in panic as she tried to get up. "Ruby help me bring her in the back room, guys wait here!" Lindsay says as she loops Neo's arm around one side of her shoulder, which Ruby put Neo's other arm around her shoulder.

"Neo take off your hoodie I need to see how bad the bruises are!" Lindsay demanded.

Neo flinches again, wrapping her arms protectively around herself to stop the two girls from taking her hoodie off.

"Neo please.." Ruby persisted worriedly. "We're here for you."

Neo looks at Ruby and Lindsay who's eyes were filled with worry. Neo moved her arms allowing the two women to take her hoodie off. It revealed an average body with many burn scars, and new bruises swelling up.

"Whoa, oh my..." Lindsay whispers, covering her mouth.

"Wha-what happened?" Ruby ask wide eyed.

Neo begins hand signing to them. Ruby confused, look to Lindsay. Lindsay says, "She says she was abused while younger many years ago."

Neo nods, looking away.

"Oh I am so sorry..." Ruby sympathized. "We didn't know.."

"Here lay down and leave these ice packs on your bruises." Lindsay said as she places the ice packs.

"Look, I really do appreciate this, but I really need to go home..." Neo hand signs, groaning as she tried to get up.

"Stay still, you should not move!" Ruby begged.

"I'll see if Yang or Coco can give you a ride." Lindsay suggest as she went to go check.

"Neo, who did this to you?" Ruby demands. Neo shakes her head, not wanting to tell Ruby that it's her father who did this. To try and determine Ruby from asking any further, she starts to dress again.

Ruby grabs Neo wrist. "Stop Neo."

Neo pauses, her eyes changing white, afraid of what she'll do. Ruby see her eyes changing color and she jerks her hand back realizing what she did, mumbling an apology unsure why the girls eyes changed color or even did so.

_'Why do you guys care so much?' _Neo ask, hand signing, not used to people caring. Tears were forming in her eyes. _'Just why..?'_

Ruby looks at the girl unsure what she said, "I um don't know sign language, sorry." Stating sheepishly.

Neo grabs a pen and paper, writing, _'Why do you all care about me? You don't have to help me...' _

Ruby frowns at Neo, "Because I'm your friend, or at least I hope so by this point and plus no one should have to go through what you have." Leaning forward Ruby looks at Neo with a pointed look, "Now who did this to you?"

_'It was Cinder and her gang... they beat me up.. look, you don't have to be friends with me.. who wants to hang out with a mute, freaky, creepy girl like me? No one... that's who..' _

Ruby looks thoughtful remembering the gang she was talking about, "Well, I want to and I know my sister will as well, we're not like other people and don't care whether you're mute or freaky but there's nothing wrong with you at all." Ruby saw other marks as well and even her lip as well, which she remembered from earlier. "Who else hits you?"

She wrote, lying, _'Look it's JUST them ok?! I don't need anybody! Im ugly and a freak!' _Neo can no longer hold in her tears as she cries, her heart ache in loneliness and pain. She didn't want to talk about... him now..

"Your not creepy, ugly or a freak, Neo. Honestly, I don't even care if you are those things. "Please... give us a chance?" She hugs Neo, not letting her go.

Neo cries into Ruby's shoulder, upset at what happens to her but also happy that someone has actually shown some care towards her.

Neo's denying about the fact it's only Cinder and her gang abusing her but Ruby decides not to push the issue yet as the helpless, abused girl cries in her shoulder.

_**A/N :**__**Hello again! Here's another update on this story! This time it's 4,000 words! Sorry if y'all eyes hurt lol Thanks to the people who followed, Favorite and Reviewed this story. You're all awesome! Thanks to Sgtraglin (RavenRose8) for collabing with me again! :D**_

_**The story will focus only on Neo and Ruby. And with FreezeeBurn on the side (Hope you're happy Arieko! Lol) The other RWBY characters will be the supporters so don't worry. You should read Arieko's 'A Red Rose To Call My Own' FanFiction. I was deeply inspired by it that I wanted to create this story! Look out for the next update! And just to put it out there, I despise bullying with a passion...**_

_**~Kaylice**_


	3. Chapter 3

Neo has cry herself out but she's still in Ruby's arms, as the girl refused to let her go for the moment. Outside, the sky is getting darker as the day moved into night.

_'I don't do friends...' _Neo hand signs, simply stating as Lindsay spoke out the words for her.

"Why not?" Ruby ask innocently.

_'Trust me, like I said before, if you know more about me, you all don't want me around!' _Lindsay reads out Neo's sign language again as Neo looks away.

Ruby sees the sad look that Lindsay's face has when she translated for Neo. "Well I don't care, I want to be your friend, so if you won't allow me to well I'll just keep up until you do." Ruby boasts to Neo, hoping she would relent. "And plus.. we know enough." Ruby adds, smiling at her.

Neo sighs, before slowly nodding her head. Maybe she can trust them after all? When she looked outside, which was dark. Then Neo begin to panic, realizing she has to be home with her father. She hand signs, 'I'm so sorry but I have to go home now.'

Ruby smiled at Neo as she also looked outside seeing how dark it was, "Ah sorry, I'll walk you home and explain to your parents why you're late home." She says, hoping to relax the girl.

Neo grows nervous at what Ruby just said. Her father doesn't like company. Yang ruffles Neo's hair. "I've got a car, so I'll drop you off Shorty." She smiled.

Blushing after what Yang did, feeling a little uncomfortable at it, Neo signs to Lindsay who translates for her. "Ah she says its ok and that you don't need to walk her home."

Yang persists, "Honey, it's dark outside. Who knows what will happen to you if you walk alone?"

Neo signs to Lindsay while sighing, "Fine then but you just need to drop me off."

Relenting slightly but hoping to compromise on it.

"Yes! Let's go sweetie!" Yang grabs Neo arm while rushing to the car with Ruby behind them giggling. "See you later Lindsay and Coco!"

Lindsay and Coco waves goodbye to the three girls as they left the store. Neo wince at the grip that Yang has on her arm, but she's trying to hide it as she's more or less dragged outside to the older girls car.

Ruby spots this, "Be careful sis! She's still hurt."

Yang apologizes, "Oops sorry. Didn't notice I was hurting you there."

Neo nods. Yang is more careful and pulls Neo along more softer to her car which is parked outside. Ruby went inside to the backseat while Neo sits in the front next to Yang. Suddenly, the blonde leans closer to Neo's face, gazing into her eyes. "Whoa... how does your eyes do that? They've just changed back to white!"

Neo shrugs. Sighing her answer, Neo playfully smirk as Yang looks dumbly at Neo not understanding what she said. Shrugging, Yang grumble to herself as she drives the car towards Neo's house, through the address that Lindsay had provided to them from Neo.

After awhile they reach Neo's house. "Here let me help you in side!" Ruby offer as she's about to carry her in.

Neo quickly shakes her head 'no.' She writes a quick note and hands it over to Ruby as she quickly rushes out and to her door. The note says, 'Thank you for the ride home and for helping me out earlier as well.'

Ruby grins, "You're welcome! We'll be happy to give you a ride any time!"

Smiling slightly, Neo runs inside to quickly start cooking dinner and cleaning the house as well. What a day it had been! Her bullies beat her and the new students at school saved her life.

Neo made her way in her room quietly. Suddenly, she hears the door downstairs slam shut. She hastily made a dash for her room, which luck for her wasn't in the path of her father's room. Neo swiftly and quietly shut her door and locked it, and hopped in her bed and pulls the sheets over her body.

The lock to her door clicks unlocked, her father swings it open. "I SWEAR TO GOD NEOPOLITAN YOU BETTER BE IN THIS ROOM!" Her father holler as he emerge inside.

Neo sits up, hand signing, _'Ye-yes dad?' _She pretends to wipe her eyes as if she had been asleep.

"Get up! Mr. William and his daughter are coming over, I need you to clean the house and make dinner!" He barks. "Oh, wear something that doesn't make you look like a rag doll!"

_'What? Crimson is...oh god why? As if it isn't bad enough I have to deal with her and the band of assholes whenever they see me, but now at home too? Plus her creep of a dad is coming over?!'_ Neo grimly thought she took 4 pills of ibuprofen then did as her father told.

Swallowing the tablets down, she quickly went about cleaning the whole house over again, trying to make it look clean and nice for the 'guests' that were coming around her house. Once that was done, she begin to cook dinner as well for everyone coming around. While that's cooking she went to shower and change like her dad told her to.

She dresses in a dark brown dress that hug her body comfortably and white heels. Neo pulls the meatloaf out of the oven and placed it with the rest of the food. Neo knew she'll hear Crimson harass her about her outfit tomorrow. Neo place make up on where ever her bruises showed and then did her hair. Soon the doorbell ranged her father answered it.

Neo to much of her dismay came down the stairs. She then see Mr. William creep his way in the house with an angry looking daughter.

"Hello dear Neo, you look most exquisite this evening!" Mr. William proclaims in a cocky creepy way.

Neo just smiles at the man, hoping to avoid any problems tonight but knowing that wouldn't happen. Her father welcomes his guests in and they all settle around the table to start eating.

"You better not say shit to my father!" Crimson whispers, gripping Neo's arm under the table. "Or else the rest of your high school life will be hell."

_'It already is...' _Neo thought glaring at her, returning back at her as she free herself and went to clean the table.

Crimson just sat at the table texting her friends with head phones on. By the time Neo finish setting the table, Her father and Mr. William sat at the table. "Wow Neo, this looks delightfully good!" Mr. William speak.

Neo tries her best to be polite and smiles. "Dear daughter, get us the wine?" Her father shot a glare at her.

_'Which one?' _Neo ask as she hand signs.

"The Schmitt." Her father reply.

"So are we still going to that show tonight?" Mr. William ask her father.

"Of course, but are you sure the girls should come?" He ask uncertain.

"Oh yes, they are much older now! In fact, Crimson had already been to one." Mr. Williams answer.

_'What show?' _Neo hand sign as she came back with the wine.

"You will find out later." Her father say as she pours them wine.

Neo wonders what 'show' their talking about. Neo's father and Mr. Williams talk for a bit until deciding they are going to go to the 'show' they talked about before hand.

_**~πππ~**_

After dinner, everyone climbs in Neo's father's SUV and heads to the 'show'. Though, when they got there, they were not at some movie theater or play but at a warehouse with suspicious looking people out side the entrance, though that has not surprised Neo at the least. What truly surprises her was what the 'show' was!

As they enter the warehouse, the smell of alcohol and smoke is fuming the air, and in the center of the warehouse is a round ring looking pit. _'Dad what kind of a show is this?'_ Neo asks hand signing, a little afraid of the answer.

"She wont be able to withstand it Dad." Crimson whisper to Mr. William.

"Just take this money and go bet on number 12." Neo's father hands her the money.

_'Uh ok...' _Neo thought, leaving to place her father's bet.

Weaving through the crowd Neo places the bet on number 12 that her dad wanted her to. Once that was done, she quickly walks back and looks for her dad, once she detects him she hand sign, 'What kind of show is this?' Of course, he ignores her.

Looking around, On her way back notices some people from school, standing near some suspicious looking people. What is this place? She wished she knew. The lights dimmed as sighs of the 'show' starting. Two people carrying cages, comes out of two different doors, they opened the cages one very muscular pit-bull came out the other looked no more than a small, chocolate colored retriever puppy. One wore a number 6 on it while the other had a number 12 of it.

Neo tugs her dad's arm in horror.

"Stop it and watch!" He whispers venomously.

The stronger pitbull then leaped at the small one viciously, to say the least in Neo's eyes, it's one of the most heartbreaking and gruesomest thing she has to witness. Neo cringes in shock grief, watching the poor animal be attacked. At that moment, she can't watch no more. There's much blood by the end of the fight, the owner, in cold blood, throws the pup out the back door.

"See that?! Ha, I won the pot!" Her father looks pleased.

Looking away from the circle where the two dogs had fought, which was now covers in blood. She looks away and waits while her father collects the money he had won, hoping that they would be leaving soon or that she didn't have to see another fight.

Neo feels sick to her stomach as she hand signs quickly, "Can we go now.. please?" She didn't want to spend another minute in this place.

"Told you~" Crimson smirks.

Neo's father nods his head, and goes to collect his winnings while Neo ignores what Crimson's saying. She also notices the small puppy that she saw earlier, walking up to it and crouching down she holds out her hand to the small dog. The dog whimpers expecting the worse but gently moves to sniff Neo's outstretcheshand.

'You're hurt and abused as well aren't you little guy?' Neo thought to herself.

This heart-breaking. She couldn't let it die alone. Such cruel, merciless people. Neo clench her fists. The poor pup's shaking and bloody, Neo finds an old blanket in the trash and wrap the dog in it. She carries it to the car, she then grabs the hidden key under the car and open the back and placed the puppy.

_'I know your hurt sweetie, but please be quiet?' _Neo begged as she put the key back and went back inside.

"Where were you?" Her father barked

"Uh bath room, uh are we leaving?" Neo tried to change the subject.

"Yes we are, Crimson come on we are leaving!" Mr. William orders. Neo follows behind him, with her head down.

_**~πππ~**_

By the time they had gotten back it was around 7 o'clock. Mr. William and Crimson had then left leaving Neo's father and Neo. Her father march himself to his room to make 'business calls', so that's when Neo sneek out the door, heading to the car. She got the hidden key and took the small retriver out of the car. Quietly, she dashes back inside the house and brought it to her room.

_'Thank Gods, it's a good thing I hid a first aid kit in my room!' _Neo thought in relief as she grab the first aid kit.

She cleanses the blood off and wrap up the puppy. 'Please be alright. Hope this helped...' Neo made a bed for the puppy in her bath room in case her father came in. She sweetly kisses the pup on her. _'Goodnight little one.' _Neo so fell asleep.

_**A/N :**__** Hi again readers! I finally updated this story. Sorry if I made this too dark but I hope you enjoyed it. Might be updating once a week, depending how life is for me. Thanks to RavenRose8 for collaborating with! :D Again, thanks for the reviews, favs and follows!**_

_**P.s :**__**Sorry if I keep changing my name...**_

_**~iShadowy**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N : Another update! (Seriously I need to stop changing my name..) Anyway, here's another chapter! Quite short but I hope it's good. My updates will be slow because I'm back in school *sighs* Thanks to Poszich for editing for me! :D Check her work out! Also, I want you guys to check out my other story called 'True Colors Of Love' with my collaborator 'The Loneliest Of All' Check it out pls :).**_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Neo got up early and has got out of bed to check on the puppy to see if it survived last night. Thankfully it had, but there was still a problem. What if the puppy makes noises and her father finds it? What will she feed it? Neo knew she had thought this through. What could she do?! She wasn't about to let the dog die like that! Neo didn't have time to ponder though, she had to get ready for school!<p>

Neo took a quick shower and put on a white long sleeved shirt and her old pink hoodie. She did her hair and she also wore her skinny jeans, and when she reached to put her phone in her pocket a thought came to her. Ruby and the others! She felt a little awkward calling them so soon, but she needed to! She decided to call Lindsay since she knew Lindsay loved animals. Neo typed out a quick text to Lindsay, explaining about the dog and asking if she was able to look after she went to school, and adding that she would try to make arrangements for the dog after school.

_'Hey! Are you up?'  
><em>  
>After a minute she hadn't gotten a text back, she tried again.<p>

_'Lindsay?'_ Her phone beeps, meaning that Lindsay had texted back.

_'Uhhhhh hellooo,'_ Lindsay responds.

_'Uh Liz, its me Neo.'_

_'Oh hey! What's up? It's like...5:32am.'_ Lindsay's message says.

_'I know and I'm sorry to call so early, but I need help!'_ Neo tries to get to the point, but waits until she gets a text back.

_'What is it?!'_

_'I...found this really injured puppy, but I can't keep it here, my dad would flip!' _Neo mustered a good enough story that was half true.

_'Ok...uh I'll get Coco to pick you up around 6:00 and you can leave it at my place!'_ Lindsay replied.

_'Ok, thanks a million Lindsay...this means a lot to me! Bye!'_ Neo wrote.

_'See ya soon!'_ Lindsay replied back.

'_Well, looks like I found you a place to stay for now!' _Neo softly pet the puppy.

She brought it some leftover meatloaf so it could eat something, and she gave it a bowl of water as well. She smiled as the dog ate the food and drank the water she had given it. She was lucky, her father never woke up earlier than eight, so she would have more than enough time to get the puppy to Lindsay's. She washed up the bowls once her dog had finished his breakfast and then looked at the clock. '5:45am', she still had some time until Coco would arrive.

Neo went to eat some thing as well, grabbing a bagel and toasting it. She also make herself a lunch since she could only find about 4 bucks, which would go to the cream shop later. As time went by, and Neo gathered her things, she brought the puppy down to the front door to wait for Coco.

"Hey Neo, come on!" Coco pops her head out of her car window, waving as she pulls up. Neo sees Velvet with her, who she knows from school as well.

'_These are the nice people who will take you to Lindsay!' _Neo thought, smiling at the puppy as she carefully brought it into the car.

"Aww it's soo cute! Is it a boy or girl?" Velvet exclaimed in her sweet Caiti accent as she looked at Neo didn't even think to check to see if it was.

"Hmm oh its a boy, aww CoCo! Look how cut he is!" Velvet gushes, petting the dog. She's love struck over the cuteness of the puppy.

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure he don't pee on my seat!" Coco held in the urge to goo goo gaa-gaa of the pup.

"What are you going to call him?" Velvet asked. As they drive to Lindsay's shop.

"Hmm I don't know...how about Rose?" Neo thought, looking at the puppy.

* * *

><p>Neo doesn't most of the time riding to Lindsay's thinking of a name for the dog while Velvet gushed over him and was trying to get Coco to do the same. It didn't take them long to arrive to Lindsay's place where Neo handed the dog to her, signing, <em>'I'll find somewhere for him today hopefully, thank you for doing this.'<em>

"You're welcome! I'll do anything for a friend who's in need." Lindsay cheerfully says, picking up the dog and playing with it. "You guys head to school now. I'll ta good care of it." She smiled.

Neo smiles back and returns to the car waving at Lindsay as they drove away and went to the school. Once at the school, Coco Parks her car at the lot, locking the doors when they got out. As they enter the school, Neo sees Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha by their lockers.

Neo smiles softly at Ruby while she goes to her locker to get her books that she needs for the day ahead, Neo was so focused on her books she didn't notice Rub behind her. "Hi Neo!"  
>Neo jumped, almost completely dropping her books to the floor. She turn her body to come face to face with Ruby. Neo blushes profusely, writing a note to her <em>'Dont scare me like that!' <em>Ruby blushes as she had scared Neo and that they were face to face, quickly reading through the note Neo showed her.

"Ah I'm sorry Neo, I didn't mean to scare you." smiling as she was trying to relax the girl. "How are you?" Ruby asked a few moments later.

_'Im doing fine. How about you?' _She writes back to her.

Ruby gives Neo a big smile, "I'm alright, were you fine once you got home last night?"

Neo nodded, smiling at her. She knew she's just lying to Ruby, but she can't tell her, not yet. Yang and Weiss walk over to them while they argue, most specifically as Yang grinned. "You brute! Why would you do that?!" Weiss bark at her, crossing her arms.

Neo flinches slightly as she heard Weiss approach and barking at Yang as well but she was able to hide it slightly. Ruby smiles at Neo glad that she was ok, not knowing that Neo was lying. "He wasn't looking anyways." Yang innocently says.

"We could've got caught!" Weiss shot back, glaring at her. The warning bell rang as they rush to class. Neo, Ruby, Yang and Weiss were way behind the others. Somebody has push both Neo and Ruby, which was Coco who did, speeding to the room.

"Eeep!" Ruby squeal as Coco pushes them while Neo just crossed her arms. "WE'RE HERE!" Yang shout as she burst through the door.

"YANG WRONG ROOM!" Weiss yell as she passing the classroom Yang interrupted.

"oh hehehe sorry!" Yang scratched the back of her head as she speed out the class, leaving a now laughing classroom she quickly passed the others. "WE'RE HERE!" Yang finally enter their proper class while the others entered behind her.

"Soo good for you four to join us!" Mr. Port tease as the class laughed at Yang.

"Actually us five Mr. Port!" Ruby said as her and Neo were placed down.

"Hmmm so it seems." Mr. Port notice Neo."Hello school please except all tardys this morning thank you!" The principal Mr. Ozpin says on the announcements boom.

"Awww come on! Why didn't you say that sooner!" Yang shout at the speaker as she flopped in her seat.

"Why is Neo coming to school those crud new students?" Melanie whisper to Emerald and Miltia.

"I dunno." They both whisper back, uninterested.

Neo blushes at what Yang's doing and the attention the class was giving her group as well, moving to her seat she sits down as the others with her did as well.

Neo while walking to her seat didn't notice Yang, Coco and Weiss glare daggers to the group at the back including Emerald and the twins. Cardin started shaking Neo's desk. She quickly grew aggravated with the steroid brute. She felt the urge to just kick him in the face, but part of is a little to afraid to. Neo isn't afraid of the other jerks but she was afraid of Cardin, remembering him grabbing her one day. He's the most abusive one out of them all. Sure The others were douchebags who did more than mentally abuse her but they couldn't compare to Cardin, even put together! Yet, ten times dumber.

Neo simply tries her best to ignore him, but that seem to make him shake more. Yang notice it though. She quickly grew anger. "Hey ya over-sized dumb shit, why don't ya pick on someone your own size?" She taunted him.

"Whatd'cha called me?" Cardin bark as he stood up.

"You heard me! What you're deaf too?" Yang egged him as she got up. "Oooooh yea gonna take that Cardin?" Mercury semi mocked.

"Hell no! I'm not afraid to hit a girl!" Cardin bark swiftly swung at Yang but she quickly grabbed his arm and tossed her to the ground.

"What you only can fight a defenseless girl?" Yang hissed as she's about to punch Cardin again.

"No stop!" Ruby and Neo try to end the scrap by grabbing Yang's arms, though part of Neo's happy Yang owned Cardin.

"Yes this is quiet enough!" Mr. Port intercept the fight. "Cardin, Yang to the come on to the principle's office now!" Mr. Port takes them. "Stay seated till the sub comes in!"

Neo sits back down at her desk, staring down at the table not wanting to show the tears she felt in her eyes. She's sad because Yang had gotten in trouble over her. While she wasn't upset that Yang step in but how she dealt with it and the fact she was now getting into trouble over her was what upset her. She feel a hand rub her back. It's going to be alright Neo. She was sticking up for you." Ruby says. Neo shakes her head in response, shaking my writing a note and showing it to Ruby, _'She shouldn't of some that.'_

Ruby nodded. "I know. But she couldn't let a friend be picked on like that." Ruby answer. Neo still shakes her head at Ruby, still upset but Ruby's hand had calmed her down a little bit.

"Calm down Neo. It'll be alright.."

Then suddenly, the substitute teacher walked in class. "Alright class! Settle down and get out your things to get lesson started!" Her voice booms. The class groaned, doing what they're told. Neo quickly wipes her eyes as she starts getting her things out, glad to have the distraction of her lesson even if it was only for a short time.

* * *

><p>By the end of the class period, Neo feels horrified! She knows they are going to retaliate much worse now, but she's mostly upset she had dragged others in her mess also! Yang probably got suspended, and the others got into an insult argument with Cinder and her headless goons! Which will mean a all out war eventually. <em>'Why is life getting so complicated?' <em>Neo thought stressful as she, Ruby and Weiss walk to 2nd period.

Weiss is still angry about with the blonde's behavior. "Sometimes Yang can't think!"

"It wasn't my sister's fault! He was picking on Neo!" Ruby disagree.

"Weiss! Why didn't you tell me I had competition?" Adam whined as he came out of no where.

"Compe...Wha?! Look I do not nor will I ever like you!" Weiss scoff, trying to push pass him.

While Ruby and Weiss were distracted, Neo took this chance to sneak away from them, the two being too busy dealing with Adam and whatever was going on with him and Weiss. As Neo walked away she was unsure whether or not to go to class or skip it and hide out somewhere else in the school.

She chose the latter, not wanting to face Ruby and the others and what could one lesson hurt? Making sure she wasn't being followed Neo went around the school moving through the people all going to lessons. She walked to a barely used hallway in the school which also hold a disabled toilets but being so out of the way was never used.

Entering the toilet and locking the door behind her, Neo stayed inside and let herself cry for half of the next lesson, thinking, _'Why are they getting involved? Why are they getting in trouble for me? What are their motives? Do they want something from Me?'_ All these questions and more ran through Neo's mind as she just sat on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest.

The bell rings, signaling two minutes for students to head to class, but Neo didn't care anymore. Neo allow herself the hour long lesson time to just ask too many questions about everything that had happened the past couple days, asking questions she wouldn't be able to answer herself. Making her feel even worse than before, but even though she knew what she was doing she couldn't help it. The warning bell sounds and Neo still didn't get out the stall.

"Neo?" She hears a unfamiliar voice. Neo tenses at the sound of a voice on the other side of the door, and forced herself to keep quiet hoping whoever was on the other side of the door would just go away and leave her alone, this briefly stop the questions flying through her head but bring new ones.

_'Who is that? How do they know I'm in here?'_ And other variations of said questions.

"Neo? Are you in here?" Neo out a hand over her mouth even though no sound would come out but it was her bodies natural reaction. Alongside that she made sure to remain completely still as to not make a sound, hoping for whoever the voice belongs to would leave.

Then she hears footsteps fade in the bathroom. Neo breathed out a sigh of relief when she heard the footsteps going away from her and the voice stop. She stretched out a little, working out the aches she had from sitting still so much. Five minutes has passed, maybe ten, she didn't know. Neo decide to stand to stretch her legs better and to get off the cold floor, she didn't want to risk going outside incase the voice was there waiting for her. Neo thinks maybe this is the best time to head back to class. She takes a deep breath, gathers her things and leaves the restroom for class.

"Miss NEOPOLITAN!" The Assistant Principal Glynda Goodwitch voice is edgy and sharp. Neo flinches as she hearings the booming voice of Miss Goodwitch and she looks around trying to find someway to escape. Glynda grabs her arm, preventing her from doing so. "Where do you think you're going?! Why aren't you in class?!"

Neo winces as Glynda grab her where she had bruises from Cinder and her gangs beating yesterday. She looked up at the teacher, unsure what she could tell the teacher. Glynda sighs, realizing that Neo is a little frighten of what she'll do to her. "Neo... tell me why are you not in class?" She ask more calmly.

Glynda takes her hand off of Neo's arm as well seeing the reaction Neo had to her doing that, but she didn't ask her why, yet. Neo took out her pad and tried to think of something to write down but she also didn't want to admit the true reason why she was skipping class.

_'My... stomach hurt a little and thought I was going to throw up. But I feel better now.'_

Glynda looks at the note Neo wrote, suspicious as to why Neo has come all the way to this bathroom a fair distance from Neo's first and second lesson. Yes Glynda knew Neo's lesson timetable. She was also suspicious of the way Neo acted when she put her hand on her as well, deciding on what action to do she told Neo, "I'll take you to the nurses office and see if they can give you something."

_'Ok.'_ Neo's lucky this time. She still felt bad about troubling Yang. Nodding Glynda led Neo through the school and to the nurses office, where the school nurse was tending to someone else when Glynda and Neo entered. She reminds herself to not have lunch today...


End file.
